The present invention relates to polyurethane foamed articles covered with a vinyl skin. More particularly, the invention relates to such an article having a barrier layer between the polyurethane foam and the vinyl skin that reduces migration of components of the polyurethane foam into the vinyl skin and also reduces migration of components from the vinyl skin into the polyurethane foam.
Polyurethane foams covered with vinyl skins have a wide range of applications. In particular, they are used for automotive interior components such as cushions, arm rests, head rests, instrument panels and consoles. When used for automotive interiors, the articles are exposed to extreme environmental conditions. For example, it is not uncommon for automotive interiors to reach temperatures of 140.degree. C. automotive interior is subjected cause the vinyl skin of the foamed components to discolor and harden and the polyurethane foam to degrade and become brittle.
Various solutions to the degradation of these components have been proposed. For example, by using a thicker vinyl skin the discoloration of the outer portion of the skin is reduced. However, this results in a cost disadvantage.
Another proposed solution has been to change the amine catalysts used in the polyurethane foam. For example, catalysts reactive with the isocyanate component and catalysts with a high molecular weight that reduces bleeding speed have been proposed. However, while the catalysts reduce the adverse effects on the vinyl skin, they do not solve the problem of adverse effects of vinyl skin components on the polyurethane foam.